


Help

by Riverdale1586



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Everyone is very fucking clueless, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Has A Hard Time Showing His Feelings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is an asshole in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Peter’s teacher sexually assaults him.Peter doesn’t have the courage to tell anyone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have read any of my previous books you know that I like to go into a lot of detail, but this is a topic that I know is sensitive to many people and I wanted to respect that. I’ve tried doing as much research on this topic as possible to portray what has happened to Peter in a raw and real way while trying to respect the issue, that’s why it’s in first person.
> 
> If you are someone who has been sexually assaulted please tell someone, even if it’s just a friend or a person you’ve never met before. 
> 
> Here are some hotlines you can use: 
> 
> National Sexual Assault Hotline: 
> 
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> Rape Crisis England and Wales:
> 
> 0808-802-9999
> 
> I tried my best to find the best ones I could, for now these are the ones I could find. If your country isn’t here just google search (country name) sexual assault hotline. I’m sure ther she’s will be something to help you.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright bye and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!!

It began on a normal Thursday.

 

It was 8th period and it was Mr. Wilkins social studies class.

 

He had asked me to help him put away the TV.

 

I didn't think much of it.

 

Until he touched my thigh.

 

It was weird.

 

I didn't say anything.

 

Then he slowly made his way up.

 

I moved away from him.

 

He puts his hands on my belt.

 

He undos it.

 

He touches me.

 

I scream.

 

No one was there to hear it.

 

••••

 

"Hey Peter," Aunt May greets me as I walk into our apartment.

 

"Hi," I answer trying to keep my voice steady. "I have a lot of homework to do, I'm just gonna head to my room."

 

"Alright but you have to in the kitchen by 7 for dinner," Aunt May yells behind me.

 

I place my bag down on the floor before laying down on my bed. It happened again today. Mr. Wilkins touched me again. He made me so dirty things for him. Ned said he waited for me outside of the school but left after waiting for 30 minutes. Was that how long I was in there for?

 

It seems like a blank space in my memory. But, the more I try to forget the whole situation the more comes back.

 

Why does Mr. Wilkins do this? He has a wife. Why does he do this to me?

 

••••

 

"Why are you late?" Happy questions with a stiff look as I sit down in the car. "School ends at 2:26."

 

"I had to stay behind and help a teacher," My mouth tastes sour as I lie to him.

 

"Don't make it a habit," Happy says.

 

"Okay."

 

••••

 

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for the weekend? Thor and Steve are coming down to visit, it'll be a lot of fun," Tony explains as I place my books in my backpack.

 

"I- I would love to it's just that I have to help May with her... um- uh, new boyfriend," I lie, well it wasn't a complete lie May did have a new boyfriend that I was going to meet next weekend. He was apparently some principal at some high school upstate.

 

"I'll just call May and ask her to reschedule," Tony says.

 

Why was he being so stubborn on me staying? If it was any other day he wouldn't have even asked me to stay behind.

 

I give up, "Fine."

 

••••

 

It was Sunday.

 

Neither Thor or Steve had showed up. I think Tony lied to me. Why would he lie to me? It's okay, time away from home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

 

It was boring, if I'm being honest. There was no one to really talk to. It's okay, I don't mind. It's nothing new. Ever since the incident Ned and I haven't talked, at all. May has a new boyfriend to pay attention to. She tries to make it up. It's okay, she never asked for a kid when she was 25. She never asked to lose Ben and get stuck with a 14 year old alone when she was 33.

 

I've taken the time I had alone to re-evaluate my life.

 

Everything was my fault.

 

Everything bad that has happened to me is my fault.

 

My parents.

 

Ben.

 

Mr. Wilkins.

 

I could have done something to prevent everything that happened.

 

But I didn't.

 

I'm too weak.

 

Mr. Stark was right, I don't deserve the spider-man suit.

 

••••

 

"Mr. Stark, I needed to talk to you about something," I say.

 

Mr. Stark places the tools down, "What's up?"

 

"Why did you keep me here for the weekend?"

 

"Oh," Mr. Star mumbles. "Well you see the thing is, May is really worried about you. She says your very distant and rarely ever talk to her. She said it all started after you entered the 'internship' again. Point is I hustled wanted to ask you if you could just maybe tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong, she's just been busy with Jason or whatever her boyfriend's name is," I lie.

 

"Are you sure? Maybe you can give me back the suit and place a pause on the whole spider-man thing for a little while?"

 

Ouch.

 

That stung.

 

Doesn't matter now, I was going to give him the suit back anyway.

 

••••

 

I hate Monday's.

 

Monday never really did anything to me.

 

Mondays just meant that the abuse started all over again.

 

Ned gave up waiting on me after school.

 

It's fine. He doesn't know what's going on.

 

I have Mr. Wilkins right before lunch today, it means he's going to make me stay after class and do things for him.

 

Ned doesn't save a seat for me anymore, he just sits next to MJ and the two forget about me.

 

It's not fine.

 

Someone needs to ask me something about what's going, just anything.

 

But then again I would just lie about it. Over and over again. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this because I really don’t have anything better to do, so here you go, here’s the second chapter. I hope you guys like it, I know it’s short but the next chapter will make up for it. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn’t get the chance to go over it.

I'm not a virgin.

 

Something that was supposed to be me by special moment was snatched away from me.

 

It's not okay.

 

I'm only 15.

 

I don't know what I'm going to do.

 

Who I'm going to tell.

 

Who would believe me? It's hard enough for female victims to get justice, who would believe me?

 

This is my fault. I should have done something, anything.

 

What's wrong with me?

 

I feel everyone's eyes on my on the train.

 

I feel a cop staring at me. Maybe he knows what's wrong with me? He should say something. I'll lie to him. I'll lie to him like I lie to May every day.

 

••••

 

"Hi baby, how was your day?" May asks as she enters my room. She was still in her uniform, indicating that she was probably head back to the hospital for a night shift.

 

"Fine," I answer. "Are you going back to the hospital?"

 

"Unfortunately, yes, but don't worry I have the whole weekend off so I promise to make it up," May promises. She's so caring and works so hard for me, I don't deserve it. "There's frozen lasagna in the fridge, I better see that you ate some."

 

I nods, "Bye May."

 

She places a kiss on my forehead, "Bye Peter, I love you."

 

"Love you too."

 

She closes the door behind her.

 

••••

 

I threw out the lasagna. I know that it's a waste of food but I could risk Aunt May finding out about anything. The nightmares. The starving. The self harm. The abuse. She would be heartbroken when she finds out. I can only imagine how she'll react.

 

I can't put this on her, she already has so much to worry about. She doesn't need to worry about me, she deserves better. Her new boyfriend, Jaden, seems to be treating her right. I'm supposed to be meeting him this weekend.

 

••••

 

It's 3:20, and I'm still stuck in Mr. Wilkins' office. He had to go to a meeting today so he made me stay in his office. I had a chance to leave...

 

"I know your little secret Parker, so don't you dare ever pull some shit on me. I'll make sure I make Ned's life 10 times worse than your life is right now."

 

... but I didn't.

 

I hear the door opening. Its Mr. Wilkins.

 

He kisses my check before slowly moving to my mouth.

 

I don't kiss back.

 

He twists arm behind my back.

 

He places his mouth on mine.

 

I kiss back.

 

I feel tears falling from my eyes.

 

He takes off my shirt.

 

"You are so fucking pathetic, cutting yourself of all things?"

 

"Please stop."

 

He continued.

 

••••

 

I walked home with shaky legs, to the where I had to stop walking because I felt as if my legs were going to give out. I feel disgusting. I feel so used. I feel like nothing.

 

There was doing to distract me from my own dark thoughts. There was no Stark Internship to distract me. Mr. Stark nor Happy bothered to even ask me how I was after firing me 3 weeks prior.

 

It's just harsh reality. I'm just a nobody.

 

I threw up as soon as I entered the bathroom.

 

That was an hour ago, I’m still in the bathroom just sitting here.

 

I’ve officially run out of tears. I want to stop cutting myself. It’s such a stupid teenage angst thing to do. I don’t even have it bad, kids have it worse than me.

 

But I like watching myself bleed. I don’t know why, it makes me feel... something.

 

••••

 

Aunt May was going crazy to make sure the house looked good enough for Jaden. She was so worried yet so happy. It’s nice seeing her like this.

 

The door bell rings.

 

“That must be home,”Aunt May says as she rushes to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left a cliffhanger because I felt like Jaden deserves a chapter all to himself, so yeah. 
> 
> Comment any feedback or ideas for the future chapters. 
> 
> Also just for anyone that’s cares I didn’t want to post this chapter because I was scared that I couldn’t accurately portray what rape scars someone. I’ve never been in that type of situation and I just wanted to respect anyone that has been or is in that type of situation. 
> 
> So let me know how I could improve on how I portray what happens to Peter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would write something but I’m too lazy sooooo

After talking to the man for a few minutes I realized he actually wasn't that bad of a person. He made the same jokes as Ben, maybe that's what attracted May to Jaden.

 

"So Peter what school do you go to?" Jaden asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

 

"I go to Midtown High," I answer. Today was going to well until he mentioned Midtown, it's not his fault.

 

"I've heard that's it's a very difficult school to go to," Jaden continues.

 

"Peter studied day and night to pass the exam to get into the school," May says. "It challenges the kids but stresses them out way too much. Peter hasn't been eating or sleeping recently, he's just been in his room all the time studying."

 

I notice Jaden's expression change, it was hard to read.

 

We all just ignore it and move on to something "happier".

 

••••

 

The rest of the day just consisted of me being a third wheel while May and Jaden enjoy Coney Island. I didn't mind it though, I enjoyed being left alone. Once we got home things became weird, Aunt May and Jaden looked at me weird.

 

I ignored them, of course. I just came into my room and haven't left it since.

 

I tried doing my homework, but I couldn't focus.

 

I tried falling asleep, but I couldn't keep eyes shut for more than 30 seconds.

 

So I'm stuck just laying on my bed.

 

Everything I try to think about leads me to thinking about Mr. Wilkins.

 

I need something to stop me from thinking about him.

 

I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

 

I pull out the sleeping pills.

 

••••

 

"Peter I wanted to talk to you about something," Aunt May says as she sits me down.

 

"Are you giving me the talk? Because I swear I don't need it," I joke. I know it's something serious.

 

"Peter... is there anything you need to tell me?" May asks.

 

She found it.

 

"No. Why?"

 

"Um yesterday Jaden noticed some cuts on your wrist, and I just wanted to... what happened Pete?"

 

"Nothing happened May, I promise. I was just being an idiot, I literally have no reason to do it. I just wanted to know how it felt, but they're old I promise."

 

I hate myself.

 

I lied to May so easily.

 

"Can I... maybe see them?"

 

I didn't know what to say. They looked old, but not old enough.

 

"Peter, baby, I'm not going to be mad it's okay."

 

"Please don't make me May," I beg. 

 

Tears pour out of my eyes.

 

••••

 

“How was your weekend Peter?” Ned asks me. We were walking to the train station together.

 

Mr. Wilkins was absent.

 

“It was alright. You?” I answer.

 

“My mom was finally off work so that was pretty cool I guess.”

 

“Ned promise to not tell anyone.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Mr. Wilkins touches me and he does things that I don’t want him to do. Ned, no one but you knows.”

 

“Peter...”

 

“Please don’t say anything.”

 

Tears threaten to fall out of my eyes.

 

Stop crying. I can’t show Ned that I’m weak. But I just did. I’m such an idiot. Why would I do that?

 

“Just forget I said anything.”

 

••••

 

May had been keeping an extra close eye on me now.

 

She looks at me different, almost as if she was scared. I wonder what she’s scared of. Me? My mind? My thoughts? Scared that something worse may happened to me? It already has.

 

Jaden was moving in with us. I don’t like him or the fact that he was moving in. The apartment was already small, he was only going to make it smaller. He apparently got an “amazing” job as a principal at a small middle school in Manhattan.

 

Huh. I just realized that people have so much going on for them and then there’s me.

 

MJ and Ned had a big band concert they were preparing for.

 

Mr. Stark was coming out with a new launch.

 

Jaden had a new job.

 

May has a boyfriend.

 

I have nothing.

 

••••

 

I’ve decided that I want to go to sleep. Never get up again. I don’t know how I’m going to it yet. But I want it to be quiet and I want to make sure it happens.

 

Pills? Poison? Cutting? Hanging? Jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge?

 

Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik that it was short but hats because the Nextel chapter is going to be a lot. Also sorry if y’all were expecting more Jaden, I changed my mind. 
> 
> Comment and leave any suggestions you have for further chapters.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, know that I haven’t updated in a long time so sorry for that. I didn’t get a chance to look over the chapter just yet because I’ve been so busy but any grammar mistakes will be fixed by tomorrow. Thank you for reading!

Everyone has bad days. I guess I'm just having a few bad months.

 

I've been feeling... confusion? Numbness? Sadness? Anger?

 

I don't know. I guess I'm feeling ignored. Literally everyone is busy with their own lives, I understand. Maybe I'm feeling all of these emotions combined. I know that it isn't healthy. I know that none of what I do it healthy. Lying. Self harm. One hour of sleep everyday. Not speaking up about what was happening to me. Skipping meals. None of this is healthy.

 

I try not to think of Mr. Wilkins, it's better if I don't. If I ignore the problem hard enough, it'll go away.

 

••••

 

School was a blur, I don't remember anything. I didn't sleep last night, nor did I eat for the entire night. Mr. Wilkins hasn't been touching me recently, let alone this whole entire week. I don't know how to feel about it. I think I should be happy. I want to be happy, but it's hard to feel happy these days.

 

"Hey Peter," Ned snaps me out of my thoughts as place my books back into my locker.

 

I turn around, "Yeah."

 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and MJ this weekend? We were gonna watch a movie and then go out to eat, if you wanted to join," Ned explains.

 

"I have to ask May," I answer with a small smile on my face.

 

"Let me know by tonight," Ned says.

 

"Wanna take the train together?"

 

"Wanna grab sandwich's from Delmar's on the way?"

 

"Sure."

 

A true smile forms on my face and soon enough I forget all of the bad things.

 

••••

 

"Hey look at you, finally coming home with a smile on your face," May comments as I take my shoes off. "Something special happen today?"

 

"Nope, just in a happy mood I guess," I answer. "Ned, MJ, and I were gonna hang out Saturday, is that cool?"

 

"Yeah sure, just be home by 5, Jaden wants take us out to a nice family dinner,” May says.

 

I notice how she says “family” yet I met Jaden a few weeks ago. I don’t say anything about it and head to my room.

 

••••

 

Ned, MJ, and I decided to watch a movie before heading to a local McDonald’s to grab some food. MJ was still giving me the cold shoulder, I guess Ned didn’t tell her I was going to be there.

 

“So Peter, why are you always the last one to be out of school?” MJ questions as we wait in line.

 

“Mr. Wilkins asks me to stay behind to help him,” I lie.

 

“Everyday?” MJ presses.

 

“Can you just leave me alone MJ, I don’t question it when you do weird fucking shit.”

 

MJ rolls her eyes, “Whatever, everyone in the grade knows what really goes on.”

 

I look at Ned and he just looks down.

 

••••

 

“Ned, what did MJ mean when she said everyone knew what goes on? Did you tell someone something?” I ask as Ned walks me home.

 

“Peter I swear I didn’t say anything, it’s just Flash made this joke about how Mr. Wilkins eye fucks you and then you’re always staying for ‘extra help’ after school. And now everyone basically believes his dumb joke,” Ned explains.

 

“But it’s not just a dumb joke, Ned. It’s the truth.”

 

“Peter you have to tell someone, please. Things are going to go to far and then you won’t know what to do.”

 

“No one is going to believe me.”

 

“Yes they will. Peter you know Tony Stark, the most powerful man on earth, I’m sure he can do something for you.”

 

“He hasn’t talked to me in three months Ned. He only cared about Spider-Man not Peter Parker. Peter Parker means nothing to him.”

 

••••

 

“So Peter,” Jaden begins grabbing my attention.

 

“Yeah,” I answer.

 

“May and I were wondering about how you were doing,” He says.

 

“I’m doing fine, my grades are fine and I’m fine... everything is just fine.”

 

“Baby no need to get worked up, we were just worried,” May says patting my hand.

 

“‘We’ or just you May?” I snap.

 

May looks taken back a bit, “What is that supposed to mean Peter?”

 

“Jaden barely even fucking knows me so I would really appreciate if he just stopped pretending he cared. No one does.”

 

“Peter this is no one way to talk to an adult,” May says with a angry expression taking over her face. “And for your information we do care, Peter. If we didn’t care why would be paying for everything you buy and everything you do. Do you ever wonder why we had more Christmas gifts this year for the first time after Ben died? That’s because Jaden payed for all of them. All the new clothes and technology? Jaden payed for it. He really cares about you and so do I.”

 

“Whatever,” I mumble. I grab my phone and wallet before slamming the apartment door shut behind me. I heard May yell behind me but I didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave any comments, questions, or suggestions you have below. Also don’t forget to leave a kudos, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there sorry for not updating for so long, my mental health just really isn’t at the best place so this took me a really long time to finish. plus school is a bitch so like prob won’t update for another gold month or so. sorry

May and I haven't talked to each other for 3 weeks now. It's painful, it really is but it may just be for the better.

 

She'll lose her emotional connection with me, it'll be easier on her when I kill myself.

 

I've been slowly avoiding MJ and Ned, despite the good times we had they need to prepare for my death.

 

It's twisted, very twisted. There isn't really anything I can do.

 

I wanted to live. I wanted to live life to the fullest, I really did. I had things going for me. Good grades. Good support system. Spider-Man. Everything was snatched away from me because of one man.

 

I just need someone to just- I need someone to just hug me and tell me things are going to be okay.

 

~~~~

 

"Peter stay after school, I need to talk to you,"Mr. Wilkins tells me 5 minutes before class.

 

I can't. I have to go home as early as possible.

 

I rush out of the classroom and out of the school as fast as I could.

 

Mr. Wilkins can't do anything to me. He can't do anything to me if I'm dead.

 

I need to get home. May is coming home at five I need to make sure she doesn't find me alive. She can't find me alive. She can't.

 

~~~~

 

I took 60 pills.

 

Exactly 60.

 

Two bottles of antidepressants I had stored after Ben's death.

 

I didn't write a note.

 

I should have.

 

I grab a piece of paper and a pen. I don't think it's kicked in yet. I just feel numb. According to the internet I'm supposed to be throwing up or having a reaction to the pills but I'm not.

 

Oh well.

 

Dear May,

 

I'm sorry that I disappointed you. Please forgive me for what I've done. I love you.

 

Peter Parker

 

Hey, that wasn't so hard.

 

I feel like throwing up.

 

My stomach hurts.

 

My vision is blurry.

 

My hands won't stop shaking.

 

Why won't they stop shaking?

 

~~~~

 

Everything hurt. Almost as if I had jumped off a 15 story apartment building. I couldn't move my legs or my arms. It almost felt as if I was floating on air.

 

It's a weird feeling. If you ask me.

 

I didn't want to open my eyes.

 

I don't know why. Why won't I open my eyes?

 

Is this what being dead feels like? Was I dead? Was this it?

 

"I just miss him so much."

 

Hey, that was May's voice. It sounded like she was crying.

 

"I'm so sorry May."

 

That was Mr. Stark.

 

"It's not your fault Tony, you couldn't have done anything. I was the one who was supposed to take care of him, I was supposed to make him feel safe and secure but I failed."

 

May sobs.

 

"May... please don't say that."

 

Tony sighs.

 

"In his letter he said he was sorry for being a disappointment, I made him feel like a disappointment."

 

"It's going to be okay, Peter is going to be okay."

 

"I didn't talk to him for three weeks because of a small mistake, maybe if I just talked to him."

 

"He's going to wake up and everything is going to be okay."

 

So. I guess I didn't make it.

 

~~~~

 

I don't remember much when I first woke up, everything was too blurry and unclear for me to make out memories.

 

It's been two days since I woke up. I'm under suicide watch. A doctor came into to talk to me and I told her everything. Every little detail. Why?

 

I don't know why.

 

She told me that everything was going to be okay and quite frankly I don't believe her.

 

I don't know if May knows. I don't know if Mr. Stark knows. I don’t know if Jaden knows.

 

I haven’t talked to anyone but the doctor.

 

May came in the first day after I woke up. She told me that she loved me and cared about me. I wasn’t psychically able to speak to her, that doesn’t make a difference I didn’t want to anyway.

 

Mr. Stark came in, told me that things were going to get better. He told me that I needed to be strong. How much longer can I be strong for?

 

I tried for months. I tried to keep it hidden. I tried to make him stop. I tried to feel better. I tried to not bother other people.

 

I tried.

 

I’m trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man hope you enjoyed let me know what you think in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment about what you thought and any suggestions you may have for the future chapters. Should I continue this? Let me know!


End file.
